onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Und sie wurden Piraten
& | regisseur = | vor = | nach = }} „Und sie wurden Piraten“ ist die fünfte Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Mit dem tödlichen Traumschatten in Davids Körper und dem Tode nahe, nimmt Hook ihn auf eine letzte Reise mit, um einen Sextant zu finden, der dabei helfen könnte, die Karte zu entziffern, die sie aus Neverland herausführen würde. In der Vergangenheit des Märchenlandes segeln Killian Jones, auch bekannt als Hook, und sein Bruder Captain Liam unter dem König, um eine mächtige einheimische Pflanze auf einer unerforschten Insel zu finden, die jede Krankheit heilen kann. Inhalt Hook nimmt den sterbenden David mit auf die Suche nach einem Sextanten, der ihnen helfen könnte, Neverland zu verlassen. In der Märchenwelt der Vergangenheit segeln Killian Jones - der spätere Captain Hook - und sein Bruder Captain Liam los, um im Auftrag des Königs eine Pflanze zu beschaffen, die jede Verletzung heilen kann. Die Verlorenen Jungs schleppen eine bewusstlose Gestalt durch den Dschungel und werfen sie vor einem Käfig zu Boden. Es ist Neal. Im Camp von Peter Pan triezt einer der Verlorenen Jungs Henry mit einem Speer und geht auf ihn los. Henry hebt einen Stock auf und beide Jungs beginnen unter den Anfeuerungsrufen der anderen zu kämpfen. Pan unterbricht die beiden und sagt zu Henry, es wäre lustiger mit einem richtigen Schwert. Da dies Neverland ist, muss Henry sich nur vorstellen, sein Stock sei ein Schwert. Henry verwandelt mit seiner Vorstellungskraft seinen Stock und geht mit dem Schwert auf den Verlorenen Jungen los. Er verpasst diesem schließlich einen Schnitt im Gesicht. Als er sich entschuldigt, meint Pan, hier müsse Henry sich niemals entschuldigen. Dann jubeln ihm die anderen Verlorenen Jungs für seinen gewonnen Kampf zu, was Henry stolz zur Kenntnis nimmt. Die Gruppe ist immer noch in Baelfires Höhle und Emma entdeckt Striche an der Wand, die Neals Tage auf der Insel kennzeichnen. Irgendwann hörte Neal mit den Strichen auf, doch nicht, weil er die Insel verlassen hat, sondern, wie Emma meint, weil er die Hoffnung aufgegeben hat. Sie kenne das Gefühl aus ihrer Zeit bei ständig wechselnden Pflegefamilien. Sie beschließt, dass sie Henry ein Zeichen zukommen lassen müssen, dass sie zu seiner Rettung kommen, damit er nicht auch die Hoffnung verliert. Mary Margaret hat eine Idee und will sie den anderen zeigen. Hook hält Emma zurück und sagt etwas Nettes, doch sie wimmelt ihn ab. David hat den Moment mitbekommen und sagt Hook, dass er sich von seiner Tochter fernhalten soll, da er nur ein Pirat sei. Im Hafen an Bord eines Schiffes inspiziert Hook, bekannt als Lieutenant Killian Jones, in Marine-Uniform die Crew und erinnert sie noch einmal an ihre Ehre und ihre Pflicht gegenüber der Krone. Captain Liam betritt das Schiff und lobt seinen Lieutenant. Liam erklärt, für diese besondere Mission könne er sich niemand besseren an seiner Seite vorstellen als seinen kleinen Bruder Killian. Liam reicht Killian einen Sextanten, den sie zum Navigieren für ihre Mission brauchen, die dem Königreich Frieden bringen wird und den Jones-Brüdern Ehre und Ansehen. Regina, Emma und Mary Margaret arbeiten an einer Falle und bitten David, noch mehr Seile zu beschaffen. Er will Hook mitnehmen, doch dieser weigert sich, bis Emma ihn selbst bittet. Die beiden Männer gehen in den Dschungel und streiten wieder über Emma, woraufhin Hook meint, David könne bald nicht mehr Vater spielen, da er nur noch wenige Tage zu leben habe. Hook findet, dass er Respekt verdient hätte, schließlich riskiert er sein Leben, um ihnen zu helfen, Henry zu retten, doch David erwidert, dass Hook dies nur für Emma tut und nicht aufgrund hoher Prinzipien. Nach einem Kommentar von Hook, geht David auf ihn los, wird jedoch bewusstlos. Hook schüttet ihm Rum in den Mund, wodurch David hustend wieder aufwacht. Der Pirat sieht sich Davids Wunde an und bemerkt, dass das Gift in wenigen Stunden sein Herz erreicht haben wird. Hook hält David an, es endlich seiner Familie zu sagen, doch David weigert sich, da er keine Ablenkung von Henrys Rettung sein möchte. Plötzlich findet David am Boden ein Stück einer Ledertasche mit dem Namen Jones darauf. Hook erklärt überrascht, dass es seinem Captain und Bruder gehört hat. David und Hook sehen eine Klippe hinauf und Hook vermutet, dass der Regen das Stück wohl hinunter gespült hat. Er überlegt, ob vielleicht noch etwas anderes dort oben sein könnte. Als David nachfragt, erklärt Hook, dass vielleicht der Sextant noch dort ist, mit dem sie Neverland verlassen können. Liam zeigt Killian Sternkarten mit fremden Konstellationen und erklärt, dorthin würde ihre Reise gehen. Plötzlich wird Alarm geschlagen, da feindliche Schiffe auf sie zuhalten und zu feuern beginnen. Killian gibt Befehl zurückzuschießen, doch der Captain widerruft den Befehl und weist an, den Pegasus zu hissen. Die Crew hisst daraufhin ein Segel mit Federn und Liam erklärt seinem kleinen Bruder, dass das Segel aus den Federn des fliegenden Pferdes Pegasus gemacht wurde. Einen Moment später beginnt das Schiff abzuheben und sie fliegen den Feinden davon. Liam gibt den Weg an: beim zweiten Stern rechts und dann immer geradeaus bis zur Morgendämmerung. David und Hook erzählen Mary Margaret, Emma und Regina von ihrem Plan, den Sextanten zu suchen, und machen sich bereit aufzubrechen. David verabschiedet sich innig von Emma und Mary Margaret, die überrascht von seiner Sentimentalität sind. David glaubt, dass er nicht zurückkehren wird, was seine Familie jedoch nicht ahnt. Emma, Regina und Mary Margaret lauern versteckt auf einer Lichtung, als ihnen der Verlorene Junge in die Falle geht, dem Henry zuvor einen Schnitt an der Wange verpasst hat. Sie wollen ihn nicht bedrohen, sondern bitten ihn Henry eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Der Verlorene Junge ist jedoch loyal gegenüber Pan und weigert sich. Hook und David kämpfen sich durch den Dschungel. David will, dass Hook im Fall der Fälle zu Emma und Mary Margaret zurückkehrt und ihnen sagt, dass David im Kampf gefallen wäre, nicht durch eine Vergiftung, die er verschwiegen hat. Hook ist nicht begeistert davon lügen zu müssen, doch David entgegnet, dass alles Hooks Schuld sei, da er die Bohne damals gestohlen hat und deshalb Tamara und Greg die Möglichkeit hatten, Henry zu kidnappen. Die beiden Männer kommen auf Brüder zu sprechen und David will wissen, was mit Hooks Bruder passiert ist, doch der Pirat weicht der Frage aus. Hook beschließt, die Klippe hinaufzuklettern und David dann das Seil hinunterzuwerfen, damit dieser sich nicht zu sehr anstrengen muss. Killian und Liam stehen am Strand und Killian fragt seinen Bruder, was der König ihnen aufgetragen hat, in Neverland zu finden. Liam zeigt ihm die Zeichnung einer Pflanze. Diese Pflanze soll magische Kräfte haben und alle Wunden heilen können. Plötzlich steht ein Junge hinter ihnen und stellt sich als Peter Pan vor. Die Brüder fragen ihn nach der Pflanze und Pan erwidert, sie zu kennen, da sie das tödlichste Gift in ganz Neverland ist. Pan findet es clever vom König, eine Giftpflanze haben zu wollen, die tausende Menschen vergiften kann. Killian bekommt Zweifel an der Mission, aber sein Bruder glaubt Pan nicht. Hook kommt oben auf der Klippe an, als plötzlich Pan vor ihm steht und ihm sagt, er solle David noch nicht hinaufziehen. Pan bietet Hook einen Deal an. Hook soll für ihn arbeiten, dann würde er ihm erlauben, Neverland zu verlassen und sogar Emma mitzunehmen. Hook erwidert, dass Emma ihren Sohn nie verlassen würde, doch Peter Pan ist zuversichtlich, da sie Henry schon einmal aufgegeben hat. Pan befiehlt Hook, als Zeichen, dass er den Deal annimmt, David zu töten. Auch als der Pirat einwendet, dass David ohnehin bald sterben wird, weicht Pan nicht von seiner Forderung ab. Pan verschwindet, als David plötzlich oben auf der Klippe ankommt, da er selbst hinaufgeklettert ist. Liam und Killian finden mehrere Sträucher der Pflanze. Killian hat immer noch Zweifel an der Mission, da die Pflanze für ihn tödlich aussieht und der König vielleicht doch nicht so ehrenhaft ist, wie sie glaubten. Liam will Killians Zweifel ausräumen und ritzt sich mit der Pflanze. Erst passiert nichts, doch dann bricht Liam zusammen und die Venen rund um seine Wunde beginnen schwarz zu werden. Emma hat den Verlorenen Jungen gegen einen Baum gedrängt. Der Junge weigert sich noch immer, Henry eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, und prahlt damit, was für ein toller und ruchloser Rekrut Henry ist. Regina schlägt vor, dem Jungen einfach das Herz herauszureißen, dann könne sie ihn kontrollieren. Mary Margaret ist dagegen, doch Emma hat genug und stimmt Regina zu. Sie hält die protestierende Mary Margaret fest, während Regina dem Verlorenen Jungen das Herz herausreißt. Emma entschuldigt sich danach bei ihrer Mutter, die sich Sorgen macht. Sie möchte nicht, dass Emma der Dunkelheit verfällt, um ihren Sohn zu retten. Regina zerbricht währenddessen einen kleinen Taschenspiegel und erklärt Emma und Mary Margaret, dass sie Henry nicht nur eine Nachricht schicken, sondern sogar mit ihm sprechen werden. Oben auf der Klippe hält David Hook sein Schwert an den Hals und erklärt, dass er Hook und Pan reden gehört hat. David will wissen, wo der Sextant ist, doch Hook entgegnet, dass er David angelogen hat. Er hat das Lederstück absichtlich fallen lassen und von dem Sextanten erzählt, damit David mit ihm auf die Klippe klettert. Der Pirat erklärt David, er wolle sein Leben retten, doch David hätte ihn nie gelassen, weshalb er ihn anlügen musste. David geht auf ihn los, doch Hook schlägt ihn problemlos nieder. Killian versucht den bewusstlosen Liam aufzuwecken, als Pan hinzukommt. Killian bittet ihn um Hilfe. Pan zeigt Killian eine versteckte Höhle mit einer Wasserquelle. Er erklärt, dass die Wasserquelle die Magie von Neverland enthält und alle Wunden heilen kann. Er warnt Killian jedoch und sagt, jede Magie hat ihren Preis und sie sollten Neverland nicht verlassen, ohne bereit zu sein, den Preis zu zahlen. Killian ist bereit, alles zu zahlen, und gibt seinem Bruder von dem Wasser. Liam wacht wieder auf und ist gesund. Killian möchte Pan entlohnen, doch dieser ist verschwunden. Henry sitzt etwas abseits in Pans Camp, als der Verlorene Junge, dem Regina das Herz herausgerissen hat, zu ihm kommt und ihm von seiner Familie in Neverland erzählt. Henry glaubt ihm nicht, also hält der Junge ihm den Spiegel hin. Im Spiegel sind Emma, Mary Margaret und Regina zu sehen, die ihn schließlich davon überzeugen, dass es kein Trick ist. Regina kann ihm gerade noch sagen, dass sie ihn lieben, bevor Henry den Spiegel wegwerfen muss, weil Peter Pan zurückkommt. Zurück auf dem Schiff stehen Killian und Liam in der Kajüte und unterhalten sich über die Unehrenhaftigkeit ihres Königs, die sie bekannt machen wollen. Sie landen mit dem Schiff Zuhause, als Liam plötzlich zusammenbricht und stirbt. David ist immer noch bewusstlos. Hook kämpft sich mit dem Schwert durch die Giftpflanzen, um in die Höhle zu gelangen, wo er das Wasser für David holt. Er weckt David auf und erklärt ihm, dass er durch das Wasser zwar geheilt werden würde, jedoch Neverland niemals verlassen könne, da sonst die Magie des Wassers nutzlos wird und David doch noch an dem Gift stirbt. David findet, dies sei ein kleiner Preis, wenn er dafür lange genug leben würde, um Henry zu retten, und trinkt das Wasser. Es heilt alle seine Wunden. David bedankt sich bei Hook. Als er wissen möchte, warum der Pirat ihm geholfen hat, zwinkert dieser ihm zu und erklärt, er hätte es nicht für David getan. Emma, Regina und Mary Margaret gehen durch den Dschungel, als Hook und David wieder zu ihnen stoßen. David küsst Mary Margaret stürmisch, dann erklärt David allen, dass Hook sein Leben gerettet habe, als sie in eine Falle der Verlorenen Jungs getappt seien. Sie tun so, als hätte Pan ihnen den Sextant gestohlen. David sagt, sie sollten alle auf Hook trinken, was sie schließlich auch tun. Emma und Hook setzen sich etwas von der Gruppe ab und Emma bedankt sich bei dem Piraten. Hook fragt lächelnd, ob dies alles sei, was er dafür bekommt, ihren Vater gerettet zu haben. Emma küsst Hook daraufhin leidenschaftlich. Danach macht sie ihm klar, dass der Kuss eine einmalige Sache gewesen sei, und geht lächelnd davon. Hook bleibt aufgewühlt zurück. Die Crew bestattet Liams Körper auf See und erklärt Killian zu ihrem neuen Captain. Killian hebt zu einer leidenschaftlichen Ansprache an und meint, die Mission ihres unehrenhaften Königs habe Liam das Leben gekostet. Er verbrennt das Pegasus-Segel und stachelt die Crew an, zu desertieren. Er benennt das Schiff in Jolly Roger um und macht sich und seine Leute damit zu Piraten. Hook trinkt alleine im Dschungel, als Pan wieder auftaucht und meint, Hook hätte seinen Deal annehmen sollen. Hook sagt, dass er keine Hilfe braucht, um Emma davon zu überzeugen, dass er doch ein ehrenhafter Mann ist, doch Pan sieht das anders. Pan erzählt ihm, dass Neal nicht nur am Leben ist, sondern sich auch in Neverland befindet. Pan überlässt es Hook, ob er es den anderen sagt oder nicht. Die Verlorenen Jungs haben Neal in einen Käfig gesteckt und Pan kommt hinzu. Er gibt den Befehl, den Käfig neben dem anderen aufzuhängen. Wissenswertes * Die Titelkarte der Episode zeigt die Jolly Roger. Besetzung Quellen en:Good Form Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3